The Vampire's Daughter
by RedVinesAreAmazing
Summary: A girl's named Alice, daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and Robert Kingsley, but everything is not what you think it is...
1. PROLOUGE

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! JK ROWLING DOES

Prologue

On a clear, starry night, a couple are sneaking out into the streets. Having left their little one on the doorstep of a strangers and ringing the bell, they ran.

The Woman has long, crazy, frizzy, Coffee-Ground colored curls with black robes and crooked, yellow teeth. Her dark eyes are filled with glee, Her mouth curved in a cruel smile. She has a wand sticking out of her left sleeve. If you rolled up her left sleeve, you would see a skull with a snake coming out of it's mouth and twisting into a knot.

The dark mark.

The man has his set of black dress robes with straight, flat against his head, short, Blonde hair and straight, pearly white teeth. His bright, green eyes are filled with lust and cruelty, his mouth set in a twisted smile. He has his wand hidden in the waist of his robes. If you rolled up his sleeve you'd see the same mark as the woman's.

Voldemort's followers.

They're basically his right and left hand men, so a child would just be a nuisance. Bellatrix Lestrange and Robert Kingsley had been seeing each other behind their spouse's backs since they had met. They had an instant attraction to each other though neither would admit it.

They would meet in secret anywhere they could. When Bellatrix was Pregnant, she used a glamour charm so she wouldn't look pregnant. When she had her daughter, it was about two days after they had tortured poor Alice and Frank Longbottom. Son and Daughter-In-law of Augusta Longbottom.

So Irony was brought in when their little girl was Born. To them, the torture was an accomplishment, so they named her in spite of the event.

On November Second, Alice Augusta Kingsley-Lestrange was born. About a year and a little over three months younger than both Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. Both of whom she would not meet until she was fourteen years old.

The family that Alice had been left to was a caring family. They allowed Alice to keep her name. She went to a muggle school as all children of magic do. She learned she was pure-blood, but at some point in time had become a vampire. However, She was still able to do magic. So She's a bit of a complicated person.

When she was nine, her caring family died and she was left to a family that had an abusive father and no mother. There was ten other kids all from different mothers. Except for the twins.

The circumstances were okay, for the fact that She was living next to a family called the Thomas's. She loved playing with their son, Dean. He was tall, dark skinned, dark hair, had average teeth, and was a wizard, too. His mother took her in like her own. She was often accepted for dinner, to spend the night, go on their errands, and even vacations and trips.

She loved staying there, and was sad when she had to leave. When Dean was accepted to Hogwarts, and she had to stay, she cried because she was going to miss him. She said good-bye to him at her house. She wasn't allowed to go to Kings Cross.

Mrs. Thomas still called her over and taught her the same things Dean would be learning. She would stay many nights at the Thomas's during this time. She always went to Kings Cross to pick Dean up.

When she was Fourteen, her abusive "father" tried to rape and kill her. So He was taken and she was given a place at Hogwarts. She was so happy!

She and Dean would be able to hang out all year round.


	2. Meeting People I Don't Know

A/N: Alice has met Seamus before and the Neville/OC love will be in the story soon. PROMISE! : D On with the story.

If I Owned HARRY POTTER Than I Wouldn't Be Here…actually I would…

Chapter One

Meeting People I Don't Know and How I Screwed It Up

I walk next to Dean nervous. He's been going for four years it's only my first. I walk and see Dean disappear through the platform walls. Mrs. Thomas goes with me. I smile and she walks me over to where Dean is with a bunch of others and their relatives.

I smile and Dean waves me in. I shake my head no and decide to go get my stuff on the train. My Owl stays in the Animal compartment, luggage in the luggage compartment, and my little bag stays with me. I walk over to where Dean is and he looks at me. He can see something's wrong, probably see that I'm sad. So, he breaks the tension in the only way he can.

"Did you run into another wall, Alice?"

"No. I didn't. That was vicious. One, you were the one that made me dizzy, and two, I was distracted so I couldn't move out of the way fast enough."

"No…That's not it. Why would _I_ do that?"

"Because I scared you when you were watching some not scary movie."

"It _WAS_ scary!"

"How is _Finding Nemo_ scary?"

"When the blind fish was almost eating them, it was terrifying. Or when Bruce was chasing them. Then the whole Birds scene…"

"You're weird."

"HEY!" A stern Lady says.

"What? He calls me Zany, crazy, eccentric, neurotic, facetious, and insane. I should be allowed to call him weird."

"It's very rude."

"We're Just playing around, Mrs. Longbottom," Dean interrupts.

"She's a demon child. She deserves to die."

My breath hitches and I start back away as Mrs. Thomas warns, "Augusta…"

I run away towards the train and Dean trails after me. We sit in a compartment and he lets me cry on his shoulder as I have before when I was abused or had a nightmare. I cry so much that I end up falling asleep…

I wake up to Dean shaking me lightly.

"Alice, you need to change into your school robes so you can be sorted."

I yawn and stretch. I realize my legs are across the laps of other people and shoot up. My waist length hair decides to cover my face in a tangled mess. I move it out of the way, grab my robes and a brush, and then head to the bathrooms.

After changing, I appear at our compartment and see a blonde-haired person and two fat boys. I snicker and they turn. I walk in and burst into laughter. Dean looks at me and I calm down. Then sound eerily like The Red Queen. "You must meet my fat boys, they're not entirely bright but they've got the most peculiar way of talking. FAT BOYS. Go on speak."

He rolls his eyes and laughs with me. The blonde-haired person looks at me with disgust. I smile and wave.

"You're a Mudblood."

"Wrong. I'm Pureblood. And A VAMPIRE!"

He widens his eyes.

"Bye-bye."

He walks out and I sit down. I take out Heavenly by Jennifer Laurens and begin to read. The others start talking around me and I am in my own world while reading about guardians, God, Church and love.

I didn't notice anybody glaring at me. I look up and see Neville, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione glaring at me.

"Yyyeeessss?"

"You're the demon child."

"She only said that because I'm the daughter of-"

"Bellatrix Lestrange and Robert Kingsley," Neville interrupts.

"I know."

"You're a bitch just like her."

I look at Hermione.

"Hermione, do you believe in character?"

"Yes."

"Caring, Cooperation, Goal Setting, Honesty, Humanity, Integrity, Patience, Perseverance, Respect, Responsibility, Self-Control, Self-Esteem, and Service. Correct?"

"Yes."

"Doubtful."

I open my bag and take out two Hershey's Bars. I give Dean the milk Chocolate one and I take the Special dark for myself. I break a piece and set on my tongue so it can melt. I open my book and read until the train stops. I get out and get in a carriage with the others and a blonde-haired person introduced as Luna Lovegood. I smile and she says something about her charm keeping away Nargles.

I wait with the first years and go inside. I will be the last.

"Alice Kingsley-Lestrange."

I walk up and sit on the stool. I feel something on my head.

_Ah._

Is this the hat?

_Why yes it is._

Hi. So you sort me. Where shall I go?

_Well you could be a Slytherin._

I will rip you to shreds.

_Ravenclaw?_

I'd feel like a dead person. Too much darkness.

_You'd do well in Slytherin._

I WILL rip you to shreds and make a nice belt out of you. I'd also make sure to shut you up.

_Then_

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

I walk over to the glaring table and sit. I hear Dumbledore start a speech then hear a girly _Hem, Hem._ I grit my teeth. I can tell evil surrounds her. Everyone sees the look on my face. A woman with a black bow and curly blonde hair walks out from the staff table. I purse my lips at her horrid pink dress and shoes. She gives a speech about how she will be changing things at Hogwarts. I get the meaning.

_I will be watching at all times so be careful. Your precious school will be mine yet. Cornelius will be kicking out Dumbledore so enjoy things while you can. Your teachers and classes will soon be different. You will suffer a blood-writing quill if you dare defy me. We're going to do thing's Umbridge Style._

I smile as I think, _"I am Woman, Hear me smash."_

She finishes and Dean asks, "What Now."

"Her attitude reminds me of the whole _I am Woman, Hear me smash._ That's what she was saying. You didn't get that? Wow. I did."

"Are you sure you don't need to see a doctor?" Seamus asks.

"I'm sure, Finnegan. Now, pass me the chicken."

We eat and Seamus and I tease each other through the entire thing, making others laugh.

"Do you have a pot of Gold, or do you not inherit it until you're 18."

"If there's ever a time they need a killer, you'll be the first to be called."

"I'm sure that with your hormones, at least half these girls will no longer be innocent."

We kept on until we had to go to our common rooms. We walk up the stairs and I go up to my room shared with Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny. I go and put my stuff at the extra bed and see the dresser is already full of the others clothes.

I shrug and transfigure an old nightstand into a magnificent closet. I put a bunch of Garment bags filled with my creations. I put my boxes of shoes in it and then move their clothes out and set them on their beds. I put in my under garments, shirts, shorts, pants, socks, skirts, and pajamas which are just a bunch of Deans old t-shirts and boxers. I miss being able to sleep in the room I chose.

I sit on my bed and smile at them. I re-enlarge my piano. I put a silencing charm on the door and pull out my music. I play part of _Distance_ by Christina Perri.

I then Sing.

_The sun is filling up the room_

_And I can hear you dreaming_

_Do you feel the way I do_

_Right now_

_I wish we would just give up_

_Cause the best part is falling._

_Call this anything but love_

_And I will_

_**Make sure **_

_**To keep my distance**_

_**Say I love you **_

_**When you're not listening**_

_**And how long**_

_**Can we keep this?**_

_**Up**_

_**Up**_

_**Up**_

_Please don't stand so close to me_

_I'm having trouble breathing_

_I'm afraid of what you'll see_

_Right now_

_I'll give you every piece of me_

_All my broken heartbeats_

_Until I know, you understand_

_And I'll_

_**Make sure **_

_**To keep my distance**_

_**Say I love you **_

_**When you're not listening**_

_**And How long**_

_**Can we keep this**_

_**Up**_

_**Up**_

_**Up**_

_And I keep waiting_

_For you to take me_

_And you keep waiting_

_To say what we have_

_So I'll_

_**Make sure **_

_**To keep my distance**_

_**Say I love you **_

_**When you're not listening**_

_**And How long**_

_**Can we keep this**_

_**Up**_

_**Up**_

_**Up**_

_Make sure _

_To keep my distance_

_Say I love you _

_When you're not listening_

_How long_

_Till we call this_

_Love_

_Love _

_Love_

I stop and change into my pajamas and leave my dorm. I walk into Dean's dorm where Harry and Seamus are fighting.

"Me mum almost wouldn't let me come."

"So she believes the Prophet then?"

"Yeah, and so do I. So tell me, did he really come back."

"Why don't you just read the Prophet like your stupid mother, it'll tell you everything you need to know."

I step in.

"Seamus, stop. It's not Harry's fault entirely. It's mostly fear on your mother's part. Harry is telling the truth but you refuse to see the truth. I can tell you personally my bio-parents are trying to break out of Azkaban. Only one thing would drive them to do that. Voldemort."

"You're drunk."

"I don't drink."

Dean looks at me then does a double take.

"Aren't those my favorite pair of boxers and my favorite shirt?"

"Maybe, but they're mine now."

He shakes his head and Neville's voice breaks the silence.

"My Gran says it's the Prophet that's rubbish. She's cancelled our subscription."

I sit on Dean's bed and he studies me.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you in _your_ dorm?"

"My dorm mates aren't too welcoming."

He wraps his arms around me. I look at the floor and study it to hold back the tears and hurt that is overwhelming me right now. Seamus holds my left hand in both of his. I blink fast, but to no avail. A tear falls, and another, before long they're trailing fast.

"Alice?" Neville is in front of me. I look up in response and he says, "Would you like to come to the Green Houses tomorrow."

"I'm terrible at Herbology, but I'd like to watch if that's okay."

He nods and hugs me. I smile and Neville picks me up. I am moved from Dean and Seamus' hand slip

away from mine. Neville lays me down and covers me. I smile as I fall asleep.

****#3rd Person****

Neville sits on the edge of the bed next to Alice. He turns to the others and says, "She's beautiful, don't you think. She's got quite personality."

The other boys in the dorm share a look before turning back to their friend. Neville's face is crimson and the others shake their head. A Redheaded boy bursts in. He looks at Neville, the sleeping girl, and then throws a clueless look at the others. He shrugs then speaks.

"Harry, I think I've found something about Alice."

"What is it, Ron?" said the black-haired, bespectacled boy with a lightning shaped scar.

"She's been with about three families. A nice family the first ten years of her life, an abusive family, and Dean's family. Apparently, the father of the abusive family tried to rape and kill her. Her life was in danger. I'm just not sure how she knows Dean so well."

"When she was with the Abusive family, she lived next door to each other. We hang out and she practically lives, no she does live, in my house."

The others nod and look at Neville who's stroking Alice's hair and plants a soft kiss on her cheek. He crawls in with her and falls asleep. The others get in bed and fall asleep. When Alice is sure Neville is asleep, she turns into him and kisses his cheek as softly as he did to hers. She flips back and goes to sleep; unaware that Dean witnessed the entire thing.


	3. The Greenhouses are My Favorite Place

HARRY: I will steal your laptop

Me: NO! Please Don't

Harry: You know what you have to do

Me: I'm Gonna Cry.

Harry: RedVines…

Me: I Don't Own Harry Potter! *Sobs Uncontrollably*

Ginny: Damn, Right you don't.

Chapter 2

The Green Houses are my New favorite place

I wake up with Neville's arm across my middle. I notice that's it's 5:30 in the morning. I lay there and close my eyes. I feel Neville grip my waist tighter and snuggle into my hair. I smile and wait for the others to get up. I might as well try and take a nap…

I wake up and it's 6:30. Dean is standing in front of me. I smile and the others come into view. I smile as Neville moves. I move with him so I don't wake him up. Thy look at me and Dean asks, "What time did you get up?"

"5:30. Went back to sleep, just got up again."

"Why haven't you moved?" Harry asks.

"One, I don't want to wake him up, and two, I'm way too comfortable."

I lean into Neville's form and close my eyes. I feel him move and stretch. He gets up and I sit up. I put my hair in an elastic band and sit up. I walk over to the girls dorm and see the others rushing. I shrug and take a shower. I come out and dress in my favorite pair of jean shorts, a short sleeved, blue top, and a pair of my favorite converse. I brush my hair into a ponytail and tie it. I walk out with no make-up except for a little bit of pink lip-gloss.

I sit and eat with Neville and his friends before we head out to the green houses. I walk up to Professor Sprout and wave hi. Neville comes up behind me and introduces us.

"You love Herbology too, Alice?"

"Terrible at it, ma'am, but I'm hoping that I can get better."

"Well, Neville here is the Herbology guru if you want help."

"Thanks, Ma'am."

Neville walks with me and points out a plant that looks like the Devils' Snare.

"Flitterbloom."

I giggle before repeating, "Flitterbloom."

"It's less dangerous then the Devils' Snare."

"Wow, I'm afraid I might get them confused."

We go through the Green houses before we sit in a room of Orchids and talk.

"Are you in 5th year, or the year below?"

"I'm in 5th year classes, but on November I turn fourteen. I'm a year and a little over three months younger than you. What's your favorite thing about Herbology?"

"That I don't need magic. That something can grow without the help of man-kind."

"Beautiful."

"What's your favorite subjects and why?"

"Well, I used to take culinary arts along with my magic classes, which it the art of cooking. I could create art that tastes so m, m good. After that, it was Chemistry, which is the elements and how they form together to create other chemicals. Then I guess potions. It's as complicated as Chemistry or the culinary arts. If none of the measurements or ingredients are correct, the whole thing is skint."

We walk around the greenhouses and I see a passionate side I didn't think was possible in this shy boy. I knew he was nice, but I never knew he could be so passionate. His eyes turn bright like a city Light, and his voice is as powerful as lightning. I listen to him and laugh at the times when he asks if I'm bored. At the end of the tour, it's lunch time. He walks me into the great hall and sits next to me.

I grab a turkey sandwich and a glass of pumpkin juice. Neville eats his own lunch and when I finish he starts to stop eating.

"Neville, you don't have to stop eating. I'll sit with you."

I sit and he finishes. He downs his pumpkin juice. I wipe his mouth of the pumpkin juice dribbles. He smiles and I walk hand in hand with him. We walk out to the green houses and he shows me how to clip the Devils' Snare. I clip and when we finish I walk out to the lake. Neville talks to Professor Sprout as I sit at the edge and start to sing.

_Before I fall_

_Too fast_

_Kiss me quick_

_But make it last_

_So I can see _

_How badly this will hurt me_

_When you say good-bye_

_Keep it sweet_

_Keep it slow_

_Let the future pass_

_And don't let go_

_But tonight I might fall too soon_

_Under this beautiful_

_Moonlight_

_**But you're so hypnotizing**_

_**You've got me laughing when I sing**_

_**You've got me smiling in my sleep**_

_**And I can see this unraveling**_

_**You're love is where I'm falling**_

_**But please don't**_

_**Catch me**_

"Alice."

I turn to Neville. He has something in his hand. It's a necklace made out of woven silk-sap leaves and tied in is a heart-shaped ruby and a tiny sapphire in the shape of a tear. I admire it and he interrupts my train of thought. "She said you can keep it."

I ask if he can put it on me, and he does. After, I flick my hair out of it's silk-sap restraint. I hug Neville and thank him for letting me help in the greenhouses. He hugs me back and says I'm welcome any time. He walks me up to the Gryffindor common room before he says he has to go back to Professor Sprout and help with the Mandrakes. I thank him and recite the password. He walks away after I wave through the portrait.

I sit on the sofa and stare into the fire. I'll tell you secret, I like Neville.

Dean comes down, plops on the couch, and he says, "It's Neville, isn't it."

I nod and bite my lip. I tighten my grip on myself as an elf appears with a cup of hot chocolate, a piece of Apple Cinnamon Pie, and a note saying, _Enjoy. I remember Dean saying something about these being the best things to give you to be on your good side. Sweet Dreams in your own dorm. I'm here if you need someone to talk to. See you in the morning_

_-Neville Longbottom_

Dean is chewing and I realize he has my pie and has taken a bite. I take it out of his hand. I take a bite savoring the warm, gooey inside of the pie. I finish it and drain the hot chocolate. I walk upstairs, change into Dean's boxers and shirt, then lay down and close my eyes. I hum "Jump then fall" then go on and sing.

_I like the way_

_You sound in the morning_

_We're on the phone_

_And without a warning_

_I realize your laugh_

_Is the best sound_

_I_

_Have_

_Ever_

_Heard_

_I like the way I can't keep my focus_

_I watched you talk_

_You didn't notice_

_I hear the words but all I can think is_

_We_

_Should be _

_Together_

I stop and fall into a slumber as the sugar mixes in with my own bodily chemicals creating a sense of security, safety, and love. All I can _really_ think about is Neville.


	4. Merry Christmas and a Confession

Skip to Christmas! This is where it starts to get good. She has also joined the DA and her Dorm mates are slightly nicer, but not much. So, enough of my rambling, on with the story.

I DO NOT OWN HARRY Potter: :'( Otherwise Harry wouldn't be so Damn Temperamental! I changed the rating since there are themes of rape, language, and suggestive themes.

Chapter 3

A Confession?

Neville and I walk side by side to the great hall. He and I have grown closer for a while now. I'm head over heels for him. He's just so sweet. We walk out to the train with our luggage and sit in the same compartment as Dean and Seamus. We sit next to each other trying to get out our nervousness of Umbridge. AKA Toad Lady/Lady Who Hates Fun and Really Needs To Get Laid.

I smile at them and lay on Neville's lap as I have countless times. He runs his finger through my hair as I have had him do after nightmares so I'll fall asleep to happy dreams. I drift off into oblivion.

***3rd person***

Neville looks at the others around him. They were all going to Grimmauld Place. Alice was wanted to fight. She sleeps peacefully as Neville thought of how she might kiss him and hold onto him if they were more than friends. Alice's hand was so dangerously close to his groin, that if she moved another couple inches, she'd be touching it. He wondered what would happen if this happened and she was his. He soon pushed those thoughts out as the candy trolley came by.

"Anything From the Trolley."

Neville gave Dean money for a couple of Pumpkin Pasties and a couple of chocolate frogs for Alice. Neville talked to the guys as Alice slept peacefully on. Neville kept running his fingers through her soft, dark hair and waited for her dark eyes to blink sleepily at him. When they did, the Lunch Trolley came through. Alice had a sandwich, a glass of Pumpkin Juice.

Neville eats and then clears up. Alice lays across his lap again and falls asleep as soon as she's comfortable. Neville brushes her hair. It's time for the students to get off, so Neville brought down the luggage and Dean carried them to a trolley. Neville carries Alice as the trolleys are pushed by Mr. and Mrs. Thomas. They share knowing glances with Mrs. Longbottom.

Neville takes Alice in his car with Augusta Longbottom. They get inside Grimmauld Place and Neville shares a room with her. He tucked her in and kissed her cheek. He unpacks his clothes and then stares at the girl sleeping peacefully in her bed. He kisses her cheek and hears a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Harry walks in and smiles at Neville who's frame is still bent over Alice's body. Neville kisses Alice's cheek once more before straightening up and walking over to her Trunk. He picks it up and puts it on top of his bed. Harry watches Neville's actions pretty closely before saying, "You Fancy, no, Love her."

Neville tries to feign innocence, but it's broken under Harry's glare. He nods and then Harry leaves. Neville opens Alice's case to put her clothes and things away when he sees a letter addressed to him. It says it's from her. He sets it in the first drawer before putting on top of it some interesting knickers and bras. He blushes at the sight of them. He adds her stockings and hosiery.

The next drawer are her tops. There are some that are like her undergarments and make him blush, and others that are plain and he stops blushing. He looks over at her form sprawled across the bed. She whispers a name. He can't hear it, for it's a different language. To the vampires, it's clear.

Neville

_Neville_

_**Neville**_

Almost as if she's moaning. Then he hears another set of words, in another moan that he can't understand. Translate it and it comes out perfectly as:

_Don't hold back._

Neville stared at her a little bit longer before he saw put the rest of her clothes and possessions away. He looked at her as she slept. The words still circulating in his brain. Like air in the vents going through and through. He wanted to understand. He decided to hold her hand. She sighed and moaned.

He shook his head and she dropped his hand. He went into the bathroom noticing that his trousers were way too tight. He had an erection. He bit his lip and tried not to think about the moans, but things that weren't appeasing. He couldn't and went back to the room to find an awake Alice in just her bra and knickers.

_Merlin,_ he thought

*Alice*

I look at Neville as I bite my lip. I feel kinda self-conscious with the door open and Neville there staring at me in my bra and knickers with an erection.

'_FUCK!'_ I think.

He shuts the door on his way out as I quickly put on my favorite dress, slippers and walk out. Neville is sitting there unknowingly standing under a branch of mistletoe. I see he no longer has an erection, but he looks _pissed_!

"Hey, Neville. What's wrong?" I ask by our door.

He shows me a picture I had hidden when I first came here, after I had been abused. I walk up to him.

"When was this?"

"A year ago."

"What happened?"

"My guardian at the time was an abuser, this is what happened when I didn't finish his room in time."

He looks at me and then envelopes me in a hug. I stand there and cry as the pain of the past comes back again. He whispers comforting words into my room as Molly says, "Alice, Neville, Dinner's ready!"

We walk down and I smile as I sit on the opposite side of the table. I sit next to Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Ginny, and Hermione. I smile when served and say thank you. So Sirius, being Sirius, starts a really awkward conversation.

"I never saw the point of Muggles using condoms if they have birth pills, and some foam thingies, for the girls. I mean, what's the point of that."

"A condom can save someone's life."

"Not possible."

"It's possible."

"If you used a rubber band, taped the condom to a small rock and shoot at the right time it could."

"It could not happen."

"If I save someone's life with a condom, you have to be my slave for a day."

"Deal."

We laugh and eat as Tonks changes her facial features to amuse us.

After we eat, I walk up to the room I share with Neville and lay down on my tummy with a book of Vampric Souls and how to gain one. I read on the stages of souls.

Stage one: no soul.

Stage two: Soul covered in six layers, so you're mostly the same.

Stage three: Soul covered in five layers.

Stage four: Soul covered in four layers.

Stage Five: Soul covered in three layers, you're gaining humanitary ways such as sleeping a total of 8, 9 ½ hours, eating, and less blood drinking.

Stage six: Soul covered in two layers, eyes and hair change colors with mood to set you out. BEWARE.

Stage Seven: Soul covered in one layer, you have a guilty mind now.

Stage eight: You have your entire soul uncovered and may be assigned as a Guardian.

This book will tell you how to get where you want to be.

Neville walks in and smiles at me. I smile back and put my book away. He can't know what I am…No One can. He sits and says, "I think I'm gonna ask Hannah out. She's so nice."

"Well, I wish you luck."

I turn off my light and fall asleep.


End file.
